digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ShineGreymon Burst Mode
|from=ShineGreymonDigimon Data Squad, "The Power of the Burst Mode" 38 |to= |java=Taiki Matsuno |javan=(Savers) |partner=Marcus Damon Koh Chief Glare |g1=Greymon-species |s1=ShineGreymon |s2=ShineGreymon Ruin Mode }} ShineGreymon Burst Mode is a Light Dragon Digimon. It is a unique form of ShineGreymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears an aura of -class high-energy flames. Attacks *'Corona Blaze Sword': Fuses its flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Continuously fires incandescent flame shots. Design ShineGreymon Burst Mode looks like an enhanced version of ShineGreymon, replacing all golden parts of its armor with red, the fin on its helmet has gotten bigger, it lost all the spikes it retained in its previous form. Its wings are now made of fire, and the tip of its tail has been replaced with a lit flame. It also wields a flame sword and a flame shield. Etymologies ;ShineGreymon: Burst Mode (シャイングレイモン：バーストモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the colon. Additionally, some media shorten "Burst Mode" to "BM". *'En:' . With RizeGreymon it is a pun on "rise and shine". *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". *Burst Mode. Development ShineGreymon Burst Mode was originally intended to be named .Digimon Savers Lineart Book Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ShineGreymon Burst Mode is #385 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 332 HP, 350 MP, 187 Attack, 160 Defense, 162 Spirit, 142 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Nimbus, Flame Aura, and Gladiator traits. ShineGreymon Burst Mode can DNA digivolve from ShineGreymon and Gallantmon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 100% Friendship, and you must have previously befriended a ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. ShineGreymon Burst Mode can be hatched from the Burst Egg. ShineGreymon Burst Mode at level 70 must be matched with MirageGaogamon Burst Mode at level 70 in order to create the Burst Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ShineGreymon Burst Mode is #303, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Light elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Health 200%, God Eye, Assassin's Arm, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Ice Melt. ShineGreymon Burst Mode digivolves from ShineGreymon. In order to digivolve into ShineGreymon Burst Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 55 with 100% friendship, but only once you have revived and befriended ShineGreymon Burst Mode. It can be hatched from the Sun Moon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue ShineGreymon Burst Mode DigiFuses from ShineGreymon, RizeGreymon, GeoGreymon, Koromon, and Chronomon Holy Mode. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth ShineGreymon BM is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from ShineGreymon. Its special attack is Final Shining Burst, which is a 200 base power attack that hits all foes and lowers attack by 10% and its support skill is Shining Burst which increases Dark damage received by 25%, but also increases ATK by 25%. In Complete Edition, Shining Burst now increases magic damage received by 50%, but also increases ATK by 25% and Final Shining Burst, is a 200 base power attack that hits all foes and lowers attack by 50%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ShineGreymon BM is #249 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from ShineGreymon. Its special attack is Final Shining Burst, which is a 200 base power attack that hits all foes and lowers attack by 50% and its support skill is Shining Burst which increases magic damage received by 50%, but also increases ATK by 25%. Digimon World: Next Order ShineGreymon BM is a Fire Vaccine type Yellow Mega level Digimon and can be DNA digivolved from ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon. Yellow Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Masters ShineGreymon (Burst Mode) is a Burst Mode level Digimon that digivolves from ShineGreymon at level 71. Digimon Battle ShineGreymon Burst Mode is an alternate Mega digivolution for RizeGreymon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! ShineGreymon Burstmode digivolves from ShineGreymon. Digimon Links ShineGreymon BM digivolves from ShineGreymon. Notes and references